bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Tahu/G2
Tahu jest Toa Ognia, jednym z szóstki bohaterów przybyłych na Okoto. Biografia Władca Ognia Przybycie na Okoto thumb|left|Tahu po przybyciu na Okoto Kiedy rajską wyspę Okoto zaczęły nękać siły zła, sześcioro Obrońców wiosek zgromadziło się w Świątyni Czasu i wypowiedziało starożytną Przepowiednię Bohaterów, wzywając tym samym szóstkę Władców Żywiołów zwanych Toa, których zadaniem było uwolnienie wyspy z okowów ciemności. Tahu wylądował w Regionie Ognia i został przywitany przez Obrońcę Ognia Narmoto oraz jego ludzi. Tahu nie wiedział, kim jest i co się dzieje, toteż Narmoto wyjaśnił mu jego tożsamość oraz przeznaczenie, przewidziane w Przepowiedni Bohaterów. Tahu podkreślał, że nie ma żadnego doświadczenia w walce ze złem, nagle jednak rozmowa została przerwana przez Pająki Śmierci, które zaatakowały Toa. Tahu pokonał je bez żadnego wysiłku, budząc podziw zgromadzonych. Obrońca Ognia przygotował się do podróży i nakazał Tahu, by ten podążał za nim. Poszukiwania Złotej Maski Przemierzając Region Ognia w poszukiwaniu Złotej Maski, Tahu i Narmoto zostali nagle zaatakowani przez srebrne Pająki Śmierci. Tahu był przekonany, że da radę pokonać bestie w pojedynkę, a następnie oznajmił, że zamierza zostać liderem Toa. Narmoto przypomniał mu, że Przepowiednia mówi o jedności bohaterów, nie wspominając o którymkolwiek z nich obejmującym dowództwo, lecz Tahu nadal był utwierdzony w swoim przekonaniu. Dotarłszy do niewielkiej wioski, dwójka znalazła most ponad jeziorem lawy, strzeżony przez kolejne Pająki Śmierci, z którymi Tahu próbował walczyć samodzielnie. Jednakże, bestie omal nie zepchnęły go do jeziora lawy, jedynie szybka interwencja Narmoto dała radę uchronić Toa przed śmiercią. Następnie Narmoto oznajmił, że starcia z Pająkami Śmierci pozwalają ich panu, Lordowi Pająków Śmierci, poznać styl walki Toa. Powiedział Tahu, by ufał mądrościom wyspy, a bohater zgodził się wspomnieć o tym pozostałym Toa po tym, jak zostanie ich liderem. thumb|left|Tahu w walce z Pająkami Śmierci Po wielu tygodniach żmudnej podróży, Tahu dotarł z Narmoto do największego wulkanu Okoto, gdzie Toa miał znaleźć swoją Złotą Maskę Mocy. Wewnątrz krateru, na kamiennym postumencie pośrodku lawy, znajdowała się Złota Maska Ognia. Tahu zdobył ją, surfując po lawie, a w międzyczasie Obrońca strzegł wejścia przed ścigającymi ich zielonymi Pająkami Śmierci swoim Miotaczem Żywiołów. Kiedy moc jego broni się wyczerpała i Pająki przyszpiliły go do ziemi, z pomocą nadszedł Tahu, który po założeniu złotej maski uzyskał pełny dostęp do swojej mocy żywiołu i pokonał wrogów. Wtedy Narmoto powiedział mu, że jego zadaniem jest przebudzenie Ekimu, Twórcy Masek, pogrążonego w wiecznym śnie po walce ze swym bratem, Makutą. Aby tego dokonać, musiał połączyć siły z pozostałymi Toa, którzy również zdobyli swoje złote maski. thumb|230px|Tahu i Narmoto wspinają się po ścianie wulkanu Jakiś czas później, Tahu dotarł do mostu prowadzącego do starożytnego Miasta Twórców Masek, gdzie spotkał pozostałych Toa. Oznajmił, iż wedle słów przepowiedni to on powinien być przywódcą, lecz Kopaka był innego zdania. Dwaj Toa wdali się w bójkę, którą próbowała przerwać Gali. Ostateczne walczących Toa rozdzielił Onua, a wtedy Gali zaproponowała, aby zagłosować, kto powinien być przywódcą. Nagle Pohatu oznajmił, że coś się zbliża i oczom wojowników ukazał się Lord Pająków Śmierci, strzegący wejścia do miasta. Toa zaczęli pojedynczo atakować bestię - gdy Lewa, Gali oraz Pohatu nie zdołali pokonać Lorda, Tahu dobiegł do pająka i zaatakował go swoimi Ognistymi Ostrzami, lecz był zbyt słaby i został odrzucony w tył. Wtedy Onua oznajmił, że muszą pracować razem. Łącząc siły, Toa pokonali potwora i zrzucili go w przepaść. Następnie ruszyli mostem w kierunku miasta, by odnaleźć Ekimu. Miasto Twórców Masek Dotarłszy pod mury miasta, Tahu aktywował pułapkę, która zamknęła przed Toa główną bramę. Sytuacja ta była powodem lekkiej sprzeczki Tahu i Kopaki, Onua jednak powstrzymał ich obydwu, nim doszło do walki. Zaraz potem Lewa wzbił się w powietrze, aby sprawdzić, co znajduje się za bramą i zniknął pozostałym Toa z oczu; w tym samym czasie, z ziemi dookoła wojowników zaczęli wyłaniać się Wojownicy Czaszek, kilku z nich pojawiło się także na murach miasta i zaczęło strzelać do Toa ze swoich łuków. Onule udało się strącić otaczających ich wrogów z powrotem w szczeliny w ziemi, uderzając swoim młotem o podłoże, siła uderzenia była jednak zbyt wielka i pod jej wpływem most za plecami Toa zawalił się. thumb|left|Tahu na czele drużyny Toa w walce z Armią Czaszek Z pomocą drużynie nadciągnął Lewa, który zaatakował strzelających do nich z murów Wojowników Czaszek od tyłu. Pokonawszy przeciwników, Toa ruszyli w głąb miasta. Lewa oznajmił, że widział Arenę i zaproponował, by się do niej udać, Kopaka jednak kazał drużynie podążać swoim śladem. Lewa zignorował jego rozkaz i ponownie zniknął Władcom z oczu. Po jakimś czasie Toa wkroczyli na Arenę, gdzie znaleźli nieprzytomnego Władcę Dżungli, pozbawionego maski. Chwilę potem ujrzeli Rozcinacza Czaszek, uciekającego w głąb Areny z maską Lewy w dłoni. Napastnik założył maskę i zaczął wysysać z niej moc. Pohatu wyjaśnił, że między Władcami a ich maskami znajduje się więź, dlatego Rozcinacz kradł energię również Lewy. Jednocześnie, na Arenie aktywowały się pułapki, oznaczając rozpoczęcie gry. Osłabiony Władca Dżungli wyjaśnił towarzyszom, że musieli aktywować dźwignię na szczycie kamiennej konstrukcji. Zrobił to Onua, uderzając w nią swoim Tektonicznym Młotem, osłaniany przez Pohatu, Kopakę i Tahu, którzy współpracując poradzili sobie z Rozcinaczem Czaszek. Lewa odzyskał Maskę i energię, ale okazało się, że cios Onuy był tak silny, że zniszczył Arenę, która zaczęła się zapadać. Toa zostali uwięzieni pod głazami i, sfrustrowani, korzystając z okazji, zaczęli wspominać swoje dotychczasowe przygody. Poruszeni sytuacją Okotan i bohaterskimi czynami Obrońców, postanowili że muszą się uwolnić i ocalić Okoto. Wtedy, Lewa wyczuł przeciąg, co oznaczało, że mogli się wydostać, a Onua użył swojej mocy i uwolnił Toa. Idąc w górę podziemi, Władcy wydostali się przez jeden z grobów na cmentarz Miasta Twórców Masek, gdzie zaczęli poszukiwania grobowca Ekimu. thumb|Tahu szarżujący na Skorpiony Śmierci Szybko znaleźli budynek z wyrzeźbioną maską Twórcy Masek, odgłosy zwabiły jednak dwa Skorpiony Śmierci, które błyskawicznie zerwały maskę Pohatu i znokautowały Tahu, Gali oraz Onuę, a następnie ruszyły w pogoń za Lewą, który ukrył się na dachu grobowca. Po pokonaniu Skorpionów przez Władcę Dżungli oraz odzyskaniu maski Pohatu, Tahu i pozostali wkroczyli do grobowca i używając połączonych mocy żywiołów, przebudzili Twórcę Masek z wiecznego snu. Ekimu pochwalił Toa za ich zasługi, oznajmił jednak również, że przybyli za późno. Wyszedłszy z grobowca, Ekimu powiedział bohaterom, że jego Maska Kreacji została skradziona przez sługusa Makuty, Władcę Czaszek Kultę, który udał się, by ją zniszczyć do Wielkiej Kuźni. Toa i Ekimu natychmiast udali się w tamto miejsce. Po dotarciu przed wejście Wielkiej Kuźni, Tahu i Kopaka rzucili się do bramy, klinując się, lecz szybko zostali odrzuceni przez Łupacza Czaszek, strzegącego drzwi. Chwilę potem strażnik pokonał również Onuę i przywdział na twarz jego Maskę Ziemi. Ekimu przypomniał Toa, że muszą działać razem, a wtedy cała drużyna zaszarżowała jednocześnie na Łupacza Czaszek, odzyskując maskę Onuy i odrzucając strażnika w głąb kuźni. thumb|left|Kulta pokonuje Toa Na miejscu Toa i Ekimu zastali Kultę obok rozpalonego pieca, próbującego zniszczyć Maskę Kreacji. Widząc przybyłych wojowników, Władca Czaszek przywdział maskę Ekimu na twarz, a ta dała mu nowe pokłady mocy. Ekimu nakazał Toa odwrócić uwagę Kulty, podczas gdy on sam zajął się odbudową swojego Młota Mocy. Toa zaatakowali Kultę, ten jednak powalił ich jednym ciosem i pozbawił ich masek. Mimo osłabienia, Toa walczyli nadal i rzucili się na Władcę Czaszek, unieruchamiając go na tyle długo, by pozwolić Ekimu na strącenie Maski Kreacji z twarzy Władcy Czaszek. Gdy Ekimu przywdział swą dawną maskę, uwolniona przy tym fala światła pozbawiła sługusa Makuty przytomności. Po skończonej bitwie, Ekimu wykuł dla Tahu i pozostałych Toa nowe maski, a Kulta i Łupacz Czaszek zostali zamknięci w kryptach w podziemiach kuźni. Grupa wyczuła wciąż obecnego na wyspie ducha Makuty i przysięgła, że zrobi wszystko, by go pokonać. Niedługo potem, na spotkanie drużyny przybyli Obrońcy oraz odnaleziona przez ich archeolog Okoto Harvali, po czym Ekimu oznajmił, że nadszedł już czas, by Okotanie zaczęli wracać do dawnej stolicy. W celu uczczenia zwycięstwa, Tahu i Narmoto odpalili sztuczne ognie. Najeźdźcy Czaszek W trakcie, gdy Tahu i pozostali Toa pomagali mieszkańcom w odbudowie miasta, naprawiając grobowiec Ekimu, odkryli Skorpiony Śmierci, które ich zaatakowały. Łącząc siły, Władcy pokonali bestie i pozbyli się ich z miasta, a zaraz potem podszedł do nich Obrońca Dżungli Vizuna wraz z grupą Okotan. Bohaterowie i Ekimu dowiedzieli się wtedy od Melei, mieszkanki Regionu Kamienia, że dwaj jej podopieczni, Oda i Ako zaginęli podczas podróży do miasta. Toa i Twórca Masek natychmiast wyruszyli na poszukiwania i wkrótce potem trafili w góry, gdzie Lewa został zaatakowany przez kontrolowanego przez Pająka Śmierci jastrzębia. Ptak porwał Lewę, pozbawiwszy go maski; Pohatu, który to zobaczył, natychmiast ruszył za nim w pogoń, lecz nie był w stanie go złapać i stracił przytomność, uderzając o skały. Tahu i Kopaka postanowili poszukać utraconej maski Władcy Dżungli i niedługo potem ją znaleźli, podczas gdy Ekimu, Onua oraz Gali ocucili Pohatu. Przemierzając górskie jaskinie, grupa znalazła miejsce, w którym przebywał złowrogi jastrząb i wspólnymi siłami oswobodzili go spod wpływu Pająka Śmierci. Idąc dalej, natrafili na niezbadane przejście, w którym wpadi w pułapkę i trafiła do Podziemnego Miasta zamieszkanego przez Najeźdźców Czaszek, barbarzyńców którzy przed wiekami najechali Okoto, lecz zostali pokonani przez Ekimu i Makutę oraz ówczesnych Obrońców. Lider Najeźdźców, Axato, rozkazał Toa walczyć w koloseum, w którym więzieni byli także Lewa i młodzi Okotanie, wtedy jednak Gali wyzwała go na pojedynek, pozwalając reszcie drużyny niepostrzeżenie uwolnić przyjaciół. Jednakże, w Podziemnym Mieście zjawił się uwolniony Kulta i, jako dawny lider Najeźdźców, rozkazał swoim podwładnym unicestwić Toa. Do walki z nim stanął wtedy Ekimu, który użył młota Onuy, by odrzucić Władcę Czaszek na sklepienie jaskini i spowodować jej zapadnięcie się. Drużyna szybko wydostała się na powierzchnię wraz z oswobodzonymi Lewą i Okotanami, po czym, odciąwszy Najeźdźcom drogę ucieczki z podziemi, powróciła do Miasta Twórców Masek. Po tych wydarzeniach, Toa otrzymali od Ekimu nowe zbroje i broń, stając się Zjednoczycielami Żywiołów. Zjednoczyciel Ognia Poszukiwania Istot Żywiołów Jakiś czas później, Tahu i reszta Toa zostali wezwani przez Ekimu, by dowiedzieć się o kolejnej misji, okolice Wielkiej Kuźni zostały jednak w tym czasie zaatakowane przez grupę niedobitków Armii Czaszek, składającą się z Wojowników Czaszek i Pająków Śmierci, które przejęły kontrolę nad szkieletami. W trakcie, gdy Obrońcy walczyli z kościotrupami, Toa użyli nowych broni i mocy żywiołów do odparcia ataku pająków. Po pokonaniu napastników, Ekimu powiedział Toa, że ich kolejnym zadaniem jest odnalezienie Istot Żywiołów. Tahu udał się do Regionu Ognia, by tam odnaleźć swoją Istotę. thumb|left|Zjednoczyciel Ognia Dotarłszy na miejsce, Tahu zauważył czającą się na niego Mroczną Pułapkę, zdołał jej jednak uciec. Użył mocy kontrolowania lawy i dostał się przed wejście do świątyni, w której miała znajdować się Złota Maska Jedności Ognia. Jednakże, został zaatakowany przez Ikira, Istotę Ognia i stanął z nim do walki. Nie mogąc pokonać istoty, Tahu uświadomił sobie, że osiągnie zwycięstwo nie dzięki pokonaniu Ikira, a współpracy z nim. Następnie Zjednoczyciel Ognia wkroczył wraz z Ikirem do świątyni, gdzie znalazł Złotą Maskę Jedności i przywdział ją na twarz. thumb|Tahu połączony z Ikirem Po założeniu maski, Tahu był gotów, by połączyć się ze swoją Istotą Żywiołu. Toa i Ikir zjednoczyli się, a wtedy Tahu doświadczył wizji, w której ujrzał Maskę Kontroli Makuty ukrytą w tajemniczym labiryncie. Następnie razem z Istotą powrócił do Miasta Twórców Masek, gdzie spotkał się z Ekimu i pozostałymi Zjednoczycielami. Tam dowiedział się, że to Istoty Żywiołów ukryły Maskę Kontroli po walce dwóch braci, po czym drużyna postanowiła, że następnego dnia wyruszy na poszukiwania maski, by dostarczyć ją Ekimu, a ten mógł ją zniszczyć. Labirynt Kontroli Istoty Żywiołów zaprowadziły drużynę do Regionu Dżungli, gdzie wkrótce potem Toa i ich towarzysze zostali zaatakowani przez Umaraka, który wcześniej zmierzył się z Lewą podczas jego poszukiwań Uxara. Łowca szybko jednak wycofał się, wzbudzając podejrzenia Zjednoczycieli, lecz ci mimo to postanowili kontynuować podróż. Dotarli na skraj Regionu Dżungli, skąd dostrzegli na horyzoncie kolejną wyspę. Używając fuzji z Istotami i własnych żywiołów, Toa dotarli na brzeg nieznanego lądu, gdzie odnaleźli Labirynt Kontroli. thumb|left|Tahu otwierający wejście do Labiryntu Kontroli Na bramie do labiryntu Lewa zauważył wyryte symbole i powiedział, by któryś z Toa dotknął drzwi. Zrobił to Tahu, a wtedy wejście otwarło się, pozwalając drużynie wkroczyć do środka. Wewnątrz grupa musiała przedostać się przez korytarze pełne pułapek i ogromnych, ruchomych sześciennych bloków, aż wreszcie Toa dotarli do komnaty z tym samym pismem, które widzieli wcześniej, wyrytym w podłożu. Nim Gali zdążyła odczytać symbole, na Toa zaczęły spadać z sufitu kolejne bloki - wtedy Pohatu połączył się z Ketarem, mimo swojej niechęci do skorpionów i odrzucił kamienne przeszkody. Pozwoliło to Gali odczytać wiadomość do końca i Toa ustawili się na odpowiadającym im symbolach razem z Istotami, po czym weszli do znajdującej się poniżej komnaty - wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Pohatu, który nie chciał ponownie połączyć się z Istotą Kamienia. thumb|Toa odnajdujący Maskę Kontroli W komnacie Toa odnaleźli Maskę Kontroli, utkwioną w krysztale. By ją uwolnić, potrzebowali wszystkich sześciu Istot, wtedy jednak do pomieszczenia wkroczył śledzący bohaterów od początku Umarak, który pokonał Pohatu, nim ten zdążył wejść do komnaty i połączyć się z jego Istotą. Łowca uwolnił Pułapki, a te przytrzymały Zjednoczycieli na tyle długo, by mógł wykraść Maskę Kontroli i uciec z nią. Toa ruszyli za nim w pogoń, jednakże gdy dotarli na powierzchnię wyspy, ujrzeli Pohatu ratującego Ketara przed upadkiem w przepaść i Umaraka znikającego w cieniu. Bohaterowie pomogli Toa Kamienia i przysięgli, że odzyskają Maskę Kontroli, działając razem. Atak Hordy Cienia Po powrocie na Okoto, drużyna natknęła się na zdewastowaną wioskę w Regionie Dżungli i natychmiast pospieszyła do Miasta Twórców Masek, by spotkać się z Ekimu. Miasto zostało wkrótce potem zaatakowane przez Bestie Żywiołów stworzone przez Umaraka Niszczyciela, a Toa i ich Istoty stanęli do walki w jego obronie. Początkowo bestie miały przewagę dzięki zdolności odradzania się, dopóki Onua nie zauważył, że zniszczenie ich masek ostatecznie je uśmierca, co wykorzystali pozostali bohaterowie. thumb|left|Bestie Lawy atakujące Tahu Podczas starcia z napastnikami na moście prowadzącym do miasta, dwie Bestie Lawy pozbawiły Tahu maski i połączenia z Ikirem, jednakże dzięki połączonym mocom Lewy i Gali, Tahu udało się odzyskać maskę i pokonać bestie. Następnie Toa połączyli siły, by wspólnie odeprzeć atak kolejnych napastników, w trakcie czego Tahu współpracował z Kopaką, by unicestwić Bestie Lawy. Gdy potwory wycofały się, Zjednoczyciele zostali wezwani z powrotem do miasta przez Istoty, gdzie spotkali się z powiększonym do rozmiarów Toa Ekimu i siódmą Istotą Żywiołu, Agilem - Istotą Światła. Drużyna zdecydowała, że sześć Istot pozostanie w mieście, by strzec go przed dalszymi atakami Bestii, w trakcie gdy Toa, Ekimu i Agil wyruszą, by powstrzymać Umaraka, który - jak dowiedzieli się bohaterowie dzięki wizji od Agila - rozpoczął poszukiwania fragmentów Maski Ostatecznej Mocy, by za jej pomocą wskrzesić Makutę. Ostateczna bitwa Grupa dotarła do Czarnego Krateru w Regionie Kamienia, w którym Umarak usiłował użyć sześciu fragmentów maski do otworzenia portalu do Królestwa Cieni, gdzie trafił Makuta oraz cała Stolica i jej mieszkańcy po walce Twórców Masek. Zdawszy sobie sprawę z obecności nieprzyjaciół, Niszczyciel przyzwał Bestie Żywiołów i samemu udał się do miejsca powstania portalu, jednakże Toa szybko uporali się ze stworami i ruszyli w pogoń za Umarakiem. Po dotarciu na miejsce, Niszczyciel uwięził wojowników w pułapce z Cienia, która została zniszczona przez Ekimu i Agila, który poświęcił się, by dodać Twórcy Masek mocy Światła. Wykorzystując moment osłabienia Umaraka, Gali odebrała mu jeden z fragmentów Maski Ostatecznej Mocy, została jednak wessana przez portal do Królestwa Cieni. Pozostali Toa postanowili, że muszą za wszelką cenę przerwać rytuał wskrzeszenia Makuty i stanęli do walki z Niszczycielem. thumb|Toa więżący Makutę w Królestwie Cieni Niestety, żaden z bohaterów nie był wystarczająco silny, a w dodatku Ekimu poświęcił całą swoją moc do zniszczenia cienistej pułapki, co poskutkowało napromieniowaniem Umaraka żywiołem Światła, który był ostatnim elementem potrzebnym do uwolnienia Makuty. Ciało Niszczyciela zostało wówczas pochłonięte przez portal, a wrota do Królestwa Cieni zaczęły się otwierać, uwalniając zarówno Makutę, jak i Gali, która będąc w Królestwie odczytała zapisaną na ścianach Świątyni Światła przepowiednię, odkrywając przeznaczenie swoje i swych braci. Toa następnie poświęcili swe moce, by na powrót uwięzić Makutę w Królestwie Cieni. Połączywszy się z żywiołami i straciwszy cielesną formę, Toa powrócili do gwiazd, z których przybyli. Cechy i umiejętności 200px|thumb|left|Tahu dzierżący Ogniste Ostrza Podobnie jak żywioł, którym włada, Tahu cechuje ogromna gwałtowność i impulsywność. Jednak nawet mimo swej natury i chęci bycia najlepszym we wszystkim, Władca Ognia nauczył się działać w jedności razem ze swoimi braćmi i siostrą, mimo swej początkowej potrzeby przewodzenia im Często zdarza mu się wpaść w różne kłopoty ze względu na swój charakter, jednakże, dzięki swemu szczęściu udaje mu się wychodzić z każdych opresji bez szwanku. Tahu posiada kontrolę nad żywiołem Ognia. Dodatkowo, ma naturalną odporność na ciepło. Lubi przebywać w wulkanicznych górach Okoto. Jego rozpoznawalnymi ruchami jest pędzenie po lawie i wir płomieni. Połączony z Ikirem, Tahu obdarzony jest męstwem i jeszcze silniejszą ognistą mocą. Zyskuje także zdolność latania. Maska i bronie Jako Władca Ognia, Tahu początkowo nosił zwykłą Maskę Ognia, dającą mu ograniczone moce żywiołu, która została zastąpiona po zdobyciu przez niego Złotej Maski Ognia, zapewniającej mu pełen dostęp do swych zdolności. Dzierżył on dwa Ogniste Ostrza, które mógł połączyć w deskę do surfowania po lawie, jako jego główne wyposażenie. Nosił też dwa mniejsze Złote Miecze jako broń poboczną. Jako Zjednoczyciel Ognia, Tahu przywdziewał Maskę Jedności Ognia, zastąpioną później Złotą Maską Jedności Ognia. Jego bronią są Żywiołowe Ostrza Ognia. Informacje o zestawie Tahu, Władca Ognia, został wydany w pierwszej połowie 2015 roku jako jeden z dużych setów. Zestaw zawiera złotą wersję maski i Pająka Śmierci w kolorze żółtozielonym. Składa się z 89 elementów. Dzięki mechanizmowi, podczas kręcenia zębatką umieszczoną na jego plecach, Tahu może poruszać obiema rękoma. Po naciśnięciu tyłu jego głowy, można zrzucić maskę z jego twarzy, podobnie z Pająkiem Śmierci, który może zostać umieszczony w miejscu maski. Ogniste Ostrza mogą być połączone ze sobą, tworząc deskę surfingową. Tahu, Zjednoczyciel Ognia, został wydany w pierwszej połowie 2015 jako jeden z dużych setów, zawierający również Złotą Maskę Jedności Ognia. Składa się ze 132 elementów. Poprzez kręcenie korbą na jego miednicy można wprawić w ruch górną część jego torsu, a naciśnięcie przycisku z tyłu głowy powoduje wystrzelenie jego maski. Ostrza Tahu posiadają mechanizm pozwalający na ich wysuwanie. Zestaw Tahu można połączyć z dowolną Istotą Żywiołu (domyślnie z Ikirem). Cytaty Ciekawostki *W oryginalnej wersji językowej Podróży ku Zjednoczeniu, Tahu był dubbingowany przez Nolana Balzera. W polskiej wersji językowej, głosu użyczył mu Tomasz Błasiak. Pojawienia Zobacz też *Galeria: Tahu Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Toa Kategoria:Ogień Kategoria:Władcy Kategoria:Zjednoczyciele Kategoria:Generacja 2